


Storage Closets

by fuckityfrank



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckityfrank/pseuds/fuckityfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storage Closets

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anon on tumblr to go with the prompt "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while.."
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://fuckityfrank.tumblr.com)?

Gerard slammed his fist against the door and rattled the handle.

"Mikey get your ass back here and let us out you fucker!"

They could hear Mikey chuckling as he walked down the hall away from him.

"Fuck!"

He slammed his fist against the door once more before putting his back to it and sliding down into a sitting position. He glanced in Frank’s direction. He was watching Gerard with a grin on his face, surprisingly chill about the whole situation. Mikey had locked them in a storage closet by jamming a piece of coat hanger in the keyhole of the doorknob.

”Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

Frank met his gaze and spoke in a tone that oozed amusement.

"You act like being locked in here with me is the worst thing in the world."

"It’s not being in here with you it’s what Mikey thinks we’re doing in here."

Frank shrugs.

"Who cares? It’s not like were doing anything."

"Yeah I guess."

"We could be doing things."

"What?"

"Don’t act like you dont know what I’m talking about. You would have to be blind not to see how hard I’ve been hitting on you."

"I thought you were joking."

"Not even. You are one hot motherfucker."

Gerard sighs and tosses his hair dramatically.

"True."

Frank giggles.

"And full of yourself also."

Gerard smirks at him.

"Id rather be full of you."

Frank looks taken aback.

"What?"

"Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about." Gerard mocks.

"I thought you were joking." Frank mocks right back.

Gerard nods, “Fair enough.”

"In all seriousness if were gonna do that I’d rather do it in somewhere thats not a filthy closet."

"Agreed."

Frank scooches closer to Gerard and looks up at him through his lashes . He speaks with a grin in his voice.

"But I dont mind doing this in a filthy closet."

He leans forward and brushes his lips against Gerards. Gerard blinks up at him.

"Kiss me harder. That was like a fairy kiss."

Frank flicks Gerard's arm but does as he’s told, knocking Gerard back against the door and kissing him roughly. Gerard shoves him pack onto the floor and climbs on top of him, kissing him back just as hard.

They are in the exact same position, give or take the fact that Gerard has his hand in Franks pants, 15 minutes later when Mikey comes back and unlocks the door. He pulls it open and very audibly gasps.

Gerard breaks the kiss and looks up at him while Frank giggles underneath him.

"Why are you so surprised? Isn’t this why you locked us in here?" Gerard asks quizzically.

"I was jok-" Mikey cuts off when Frank lets a groan slip and he notices Gerard’s hand is still moving in Frank’s pants. "You two are horrible. I’m standing right here."

"Well stop standing there."

"I-."

Mikey turns to leave.

"Close the door behind you." Frank calls.

"Unbelieveable." Mikey closes the door shaking his head. "Un-fucking believable."


End file.
